


If Two is a Party and Three is a Crowd, what's Eight?

by Gale-Of-Stories (Home_Sweet_Homebrew)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Home_Sweet_Homebrew/pseuds/Gale-Of-Stories
Summary: You have a brand new toy by the name of Vergil, and you've had so much fun with him, you feel the need to show him off.





	If Two is a Party and Three is a Crowd, what's Eight?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh, I don't know where this came from and I know I haven't posted in forever so uh SORRY~ have this as an apology?

"It's okay, beautiful. Calm down." You reach up to soothingly rub your hand through Vergil's hair, and note the way he ever so subtly tilts into your touch.

It was entertaining for you, to see the complete one-eighty his personality did in these situations. So confident and bold when talking with you. Press him to a chair and tease him with all the things you're going to do to him? He's already got a quip lined up.

But, have him stripped naked, sitting pretty on the foot of your king sized bed? Knowing full well you've got something _planned_ for him? Oh. He's just the _sweetest_, such a meek, shy little thing.

"Beautiful, do you trust me?"

His nod is subtle, his eyes big and soft, staring up at you.

"I need words."

_"Yes."_

You caress his face gently. "What's our word?"

_"...Gemini."_

From there you push him flat back against the silk sheets, peppering kisses all over his throat.

He's already naked and the only thing you're wearing is a nightgown, so it isn't particularly hard to notice his cock twitching against you, especially once you press yourself down and grind against him.

It stays like that for a short while, you pressing and touching, grinning when you pinch his nipples and he yelps, knowing that they're hearing and your sweet boy is oblivious.

And as much as you'd like to continue, knowing how _embarrassed_ and indignant he'll be later- you can't keep them all waiting, now can you? That'd be such _terrible_ manners.

You kiss him softly, gently cupping his throat in your hands to feel his pulse hammer, even as his tongue slips into your mouth, gently pressing along. He tastes so _sweet._

"Do you trust me?"

"If you have to keep asking me that I might not."

"So _feisty_ today. Are you starting to feel brave?" He has the good sense to blush at that, his pretty eyes turning away from you.

"I have a bit of a _surprise_ for you, baby boy, that's why I keep asking you."

That makes his brows furrow, subconsciously he leans forward as you stand up off of him and head for the french doors at the opposite end of the massive room. Sparing a glance behind you, you can already see the anxiety amping up in him.

"Just trust me, baby. You'll love this."

As you push the doors open, your surprise begins to file in.

See, you adore your sweet boy, so _so_ very much, so much you just _had_ to show him off. So, you brought seven more people to the party.

You can see the panic in Vergil's face, he doesn't cover himself up, but he _does_ scramble up on the bed.

Oh well, you wanted him to do that anyways.

You hurry your way back up to him, with him not so subtly staring at you like you'd lost your mind, and gently you climb into his lap again, feeling relieved that he doesn't fight you.

_Or_, for that matter, feel any less _excited._

"It's okay, baby. They're employees- some of the very best, _very_ professional, you don't have to worry about a _thing-"_

** _"Employees?"_ **

"A topic for another time- are you okay with this?"

There's a moment where he just stares at you, and you're afraid you've gone too far, that he'll say no, or even outright call his word- for the first time, mind you. But you can see him steel himself, and he firmly nods.

"Words, baby."

"Okay. I-I'm okay."

"We can go slow, baby- they don't have anywhere to be. We've got all day."

You immediately hear an impatient whine from behind you, and Vergil once again flushes bright red, this time even up to his ears, and both of you lean to see who that was.

One of your oldest- and best employees, Jade. She was gorgeous with her dark cool toned skin, hair done up in long boxer braids even now, pretty green eyes practically rooting Vergil to the spot. "I don't wanna wait all day to get to have some fun with him! Teasing us _for months_ about how pretty he is but now that we got a chance we have to wait?"

He glanced to you, murmuring, "you talk about me?"

You give him a sweet kiss, and can practically _feel_ the vicious grin from Jade- shes always _so_ adored the shy types.

"Let's begin."

You have him flattened back out on the bed again, this time your cunt pressed teasingly along his length, grinding slow and hard while he whimpers. You put a nice silk blindfold on him so he couldn't see how many people were there, or where they were- and start panicking again. Keeping him distracted by gently sucking on one of his nipples.

He's gently rocking his hips up into you, his hand gripping the back of your head and twitching when you graze your teeth along the pert bud, a quiet hiss leaving his mouth.

One hand reaches down to caress his side and with the other, you blindly wave one of the men over.

He doesn't do anything yet, as he hasn't been told to, but he lays out at the head of the bed. Vergil jolts and his head turns to and fro, and though he clearly wants to react, the man leans forward and begins to gently caress his face, you feel a great sense of amusement watching how Vergil blushes, but doesn't resist the touch.

You kiss him again, and give him time to completely relax into the addition, occasionally Vergil jolts as the larger mans touch descends lower and lower, the bed shifting as he moves, and then you sit further up on Vergil. Gently you pry the blindfold off, and he begins to look around the room immediately, trying to find where the other man went, and giving a panicked gasp when he feels hands on his ankles.

You lean all the way forward so you're pressed flush with him, and give him a quick peck on the lips, making sure he's focused on you. He give another short, reaffirming nod and you smile, giving him another kiss, slower this time.

And when you pull away, you're glad you did. Just in time to see a short second of Vergil being confused, before suddenly he inhaled _sharp_ and then his eyes _lulled_ back into his head, lashes fluttering as he let out a short, quick little _'unh'_ followed by the obscene, wet noises of the man suckling the head of his cock.

Not willing to miss the show, you rolled off of him and propped your head up on your hand, absentmindedly playing with one of his nipples as you watched- and immediately switching to toying with _yourself_ when you watched the man sink lower and lower on Vergil's cock, and the way that Vergil lifted his head to watch, bending further and further forward the more he felt the mans mouth, his own opened and panting.

The man reached down to gently press and roll Vergil's balls, pulling and rubbing them in his palm and humming with amusement when Vergil's head hit the pillow, his hips beginning to move with the motion of the man sucking his cock.

"I-I think I'm close- already-!" Vergil ground out, teeth pressed tight together and jaw clenching when the mans throat swallowed around his length.

"Oh, believe me beautiful, that won't be a problem." You reached down to the base of his dick and tugged something that- up until that point- he hadn't even noticed.

A pretty blue cock ring you bought just for him.

"Wha- _nngh-"_ The man pulled off of Vergil with an audible _'pop!'_ looking to you for the part you were _most_ excited about- you rolled over on the bed, wiggling up along the silk sheets while the others giggled and reached for your nightstand, sliding an ivory white drawer open and pulling out your favorite lube.

Vergil had been willing to do anal before, but the only experience he'd ever had was artificial, and you couldn't wait to see how he handled a real cock, how veiny and warm it feels, the throbbing, the _cum._ You couldn't be more excited, honestly.

The others began to crawl closer and Vergil turned shy again, looking intensely in your direction and attempting to ignore the slew of people taking up positions around his body, focusing on the way you slid right up against his side, practically cuddling him even as you handed the lube over to a man he'd never met before in his life.

The sound of the cap popping made him flinch, and you gently began to rub your now free hand across his chest, the moment you laid your hand gently against his cheek he sighed, letting himself relax into you- knowing you'd never let it get too far.

The first finger pressed into him and he squeezed his eyes shut, he was mostly used to being fingered by now, enjoying the way the digit stretched him and pressed against his soft, tight walls- though the mans finger was already far longer and slightly wider than yours, with a little testing around he managed to brush Vergil's prostate, making his body jolt, and he sighed even harder.

Vergil let out a little moan as the man started curling his finger over and over again, leaning forward to press kisses all over Vergil's belly and hips, making him startle when the man gently bit down, dragging his tongue over the reddened spot.

"Do you feel good, baby?"

He nodded, eyes still closed and mouth still parted.

"Good."

He whined _high_ and lifted his head again when you wrapped your hand around his cock, jamming your other arm under his head before it fell. You kept his head turned toward you even as you started stroking him, far more frantically than the man had, and when he opened his mouth to moan you crammed your fingers inside, clit throbbing when he began sucking on them, little whimpers vibrating through your hand.

He was breathing heavier now, the flush across his body no longer from shyness but arousal- as precum leaked down onto your hand. He didn't even react much beyond a groan when a new pair of hands began touching him, rubbing his neck and face, petting his hair- and another, and another. Until you weren't even the one touching him anymore, instead on your knees off to the side, watching him being stroked and pet and kissed.

One of the women, Jade, had leaned down to start kissing and licking his cock, using her thumb to smear his precum all over his cockhead, and sucking it off. "He tastes so sweet- what's he eating?"

"Nothing he eats- just natural." You grinned when she gaped and rolled her eyes, leaning down to lick his head again. Vergil moaned into one of the mens' mouths as they kissed him, the man prying his jaw gently open so he could slide his tongue inside.

His hips bucked unexpectedly as the first man slid his second and third fingers into Vergil's ass, spreading him and making his brows pinch high, he keened noisily into the mouth of the man kissing him, and Jade wrapped her mouth around him again, sucking his cock as the first man started fucking Vergil's ass with his fingers.

You climbed back into the mess of bodies to lay on top of Vergil and he pulled away from the mans mouth, looking at you with wide, dilated pupils and gorgeous swollen lips. His eyes slowly crawled around, almost drunkenly to look at all the faces around him, shivering and shuddering at so many hands touching him- making him feel _so good_. "Please please _please..._ Please I- _fuck-_ I need more- God!-"

"Poor boy... Hasn't been loved on enough." The redhead that'd been kissing him purred, pressing his lips to Vergil's temple and enjoying the little noise he made in response.

"We can make that up to him." Was your response, as you gently and lovingly kissed his chest, running your hands up and down his neck and wanting to whimper when the redhead lightly took Vergil's bottom lip in his teeth and tugged on it.

Slowly the first man pried his fingers out from Vergil and opened the lube again getting a decent handful and beginning to coat his cock thoroughly- and as you watched you could feel Vergil tense with realization, though you didn't have to do anything as a small chorus of voices began cooing at your beautiful boy, the others petting and reassuring him until he was limp against the mattress once more.

The moment he felt the cockhead press against his ass he shuddered, leaning his face into you when you sidled up the bed to cradle him and watch his reactions up close.

The first inch was relatively fine, he groaned, a breath puffed out, by the third inch his legs were twitching, but then the man grabbed Vergil's legs by the crook of his knees and slung them up onto his shoulders, grabbing Vergil's lithe waist and slamming the last few inches _hard_ into him.

**_"Shit!-"_** Vergil threw his head back and bared his teeth, hissing out a breath before inhaling shortly and beginning to move, using his elbows to rock his body up into the mans hips- who was more than happy to oblige him, moving in a rolling motion to stretch Vergil with each thrust, enjoying the feeling of his pale, pink thighs flexing against his abdomen, he couldn't resist and gave him a wide opened mouth _bite_ that had Vergil's cock twitching.

There was a small adjustment of bodies before Jade was in view, gently pushing you out of the way so she could move to straddle the man beneath you. You had to admire how beautiful they contrasted, Vergil was easily the palest, _~~and youngest~~_ in the entire room, and was certainly one of the palest men you'd ever met, the complete opposite of your beautiful Jade and her midnight skin- you leaned up onto your knees and wrapped your hands around her, smiling when she winked and leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

She sighed a little into your mouth as she started to grind down on Vergil, off to your right you could hear him whimper with the contact, and you pulled away a little to look at him.

Even only really being able to see him out of the corner of your eye you could make out just how absolutely _transfixed_ he was, watching the two of you kissing and touching in a daze- wincing on occasion when the man slammed his hips particularly hard against Vergil. Enough to make his body jolt even with Jade's entire weight on top of him.

She was never particularly patient though- lifting up and beginning to painstakingly slide down on his length- whimpering when that gorgeous curve of his struck her g-spot. "F-_Fuck_ he feels good..."

"Well why don't you share?" That was the first time the only other lady of the occasion spoke that evening, with her pretty green hair draped loosely around her breasts.

"He-he has a mouth sweetheart- teach him how to use it!" It was funny Jade mentioned that, as Vergil hadn't stopped making noise since she started bouncing on his cock.

Vergil was caught half way between chanting 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck fuck_-!' over and over again and sobbing out loud moans as Jade and the first mans movements synced up, Jade sinking to the hilt on Vergil's cock right as the man slammed his hips into Vergil's pert ass.

And so the woman did, climbing up onto Vergil whose only reaction was to open his mouth and stick his tongue out, lifting up to lick a _long_ stripe up her pussy before she'd even settled over his face. "O-_oh!"_

She yelped when abruptly Vergil pulled her by her thighs down onto his face, holding her with an amount of strength they didn't realize he had, letting his own moans fly freely as he aggressively licked and sucked at her cunt, eagerly lapping up the wetness. She grabbed fistfuls of her breasts, head tilting back as she started to frantically grind down on his face, smearing him in slick.

With her head bowed back it was easy for Jade to reach forward and grab the woman by her throat, pulling her so she nearly fell back with her spine arched, Jade kissed her hard even from the incredibly awkward position they were in, and you could just make out Vergil's glittering blue eyes from between the womans' legs.

There was a loud- and unexpected groan, as the man that had been fucking Vergil finally came, pulling away and stumbling over to flop out on the bed, face flushed.

Vergil didn't have much chance to react- the only thing he could do now was plant his feet on the bed and begin frantically snapping his hips up into Jade, and she pulled away with a high noise, digging her nails into Vergil's abdomen as she picked up her face until her whole face was scrunched up.

It didn't take her long after that to cum, hunched forward to bite down on the flesh along his sensitive ribs.

_"Oh- oh!_ **_Oh!_** Fuck-" The woman on Vergil's face pried herself off even before Jade had gotten off his cock, frantically cramming her fingers up into her folds to finish herself off to the side.

The sight was honestly beautiful- Vergil's face was thoroughly coated in slick, hair a mess and eyes half lidded, his chest was heaving he was breathing so hard and, for the first time you'd ever seen in this context, he had nothing short of a _smug_ little grin on his face.

"C'mon... I was- honestly expecting worse-" his words came out in short sentences as his breath puffed, getting up onto his knees.

"Oh- don't get too confident, beautiful. Plenty more of us to go."

He smiled, "bring it on."

After a bit of rummaging and adjusting, the three that had already had their fun moved over to the couches to drape out, naked and sweaty and watching with great amusement what was taking place on the bed.

Vergil had been flipped over, the redhead that'd been enjoying Vergil's mouth earlier moved off to the side of the bed, while the other two that had up until that point been fucking each other moved in to "prep" him.

He had a blindfold and spider gag in now, his face was pressed into the mattress with his ass in the air, arms tied in bright red rope behind his back. They'd taken their sweet time doing this to him too, kissing him and biting all over his throat and thighs, giving him a quick spank or two and teasing his cock and balls with their tongues, enjoying the way he squeaked and squirmed, having the heart to even _glare_ at them now.

One of the men, deeply tanned with dark black hair all down his chest and arms had begun petting Vergil's face, stroking his cock as he lifted your boy off the bed. You could hear the sharp inhale as he placed the head of his cock into Vergil's mouth, and didn't give him any more warning than that before pushing the entirety of his cock down his throat.

Vergil choked and gagged, sputtering around the sudden intrusion, and the man above him groaned with the sensation, fucking Vergil's face with such aggression that Vergil scrambled to keep up.

The man behind him was at least kind enough to build up to that point, settling down behind Vergil and gently rubbing and squeezing his ass, you could see the way he settled down- managing to relax his throat around the mans cock as he leaned into the others' touch.

Vergil hollowed his mouth out and the man above him grunted _'fuck!'_ and started to push himself even harder into Vergil's mouth, though he was now _quite_ distracted.

The man behind him had started kissing all over his hips, the fine little dimples, his plush ass, and then he pressed his face in, licking and pressing his tongue into Vergil's hole, he'd whined around the mans cock and pushed his hips back, rocking them against the other mans face as he licked and groaned- in response he reached around and groped Vergil's cock, starting a slow, teasing pace that had Vergil wanting to sob.

His cock was pink by now, leaking precum all over the mattress and twitching, you couldn't _imagine_ how badly he must want and need to cum at this point, though he'd done very well at not begging for it, you wondered if it was a point of resolve or _pride_ that kept him from asking.

The other man leaned up now, resting his weight on top of Vergil's back and lining his thick cock up with his ass. "Ready, pretty boy?"

Vergil couldn't answer, and the man didn't wait around, sinking his cock into Vergil's ass and enjoying the way he fluttered around him. You wish you could see his face at that moment, because you could hear the metallic _'clink!'_ of him biting down _hard_ on the gag in his mouth. Thighs flexing as the man immediately set a fast pace.

You could see Vergil's back muscles flex and shift, and even with the man on top of him you could see his shifting and movements, especially when the man fucking his ass leaned up to begin spanking him, turning his ass bright red. 

Vergil clenched hard around both of their cocks, trying to time it best to get them both off, and in a way, it backfired. The man fucking his ass came almost immediately after with a loud, guttural noise, and the man that'd set a brutal pace in his mouth pulled away, groaning at the sight of Vergil's saliva all over his dick.

_That_ man maneuvered around and took his position behind Vergil, grabbing his hips and pulling him back _hard._

You had never been very brutal with Vergil, none of them had in fact- and this man had no qualms fucking him so hard that you could hear his jaw snap against the gag, with his mouth forced open like this he couldn't do anything except desperately cry out nonsense noises, punctuated by a high pitch and sometimes guttural **_'Ah!'_** every single time their hips met. 

But he wasn't satisfied- he pried the gag from Vergil's mouth and undid his binds and blindfold, flipping him over so Vergil's pale torso was exposed to him. He grabbed Vergil's ankles and pressed forcefully, pushing his legs until they were against the mattress and nearly beside his head, and when he started fucking Vergil again the smack was loud enough that it reverberated, Vergil's body sliding up the silk sheets.

Vergil's eyes rolled up into his head and he went _limp_, mouth dropped into a distinct o-shape as the man stretched him wide and practically bruised his prostate, he couldn't think, or see, or hear anything anymore, completely stuck in how good he felt, the way his body shook with each movement, the way he felt so _used up_ like some pretty fuck toy. 

He felt indignant. He loved it. He wanted _more_.

Some depraved part of his mind ran off on it's own tangent, imagining these same men pinning him to the bed and humiliating him, using him up and cumming all over him, he imagined licking it all up and how good it would taste. How they would leave him there unsatisfied, or maybe the opposite, make him cum so many times he had to beg them to _stop_ because it was too much and felt too _good-_

Even with the ring _on_ you could see it. Vergil's beautiful, long, _perfect_ lithe body arch all the way up off the bed as he came, the sticky white substance splattering all over his belly and stomach, painting him even paler. The man fucking him moaned loud, and abruptly let go of Vergil's ankles.

Instead he wrapped his hands around Vergil's _throat_, pushing hard until there was an impression in the mattress and Vergil let out an alarmed cry, writhing as the pleasure continued and _continued_ for far longer than he was used to, cock twiching frantically. He reached up blindly, finding the sides of the mans arms and scratching him to absolute _ribbons_ with his blunt nails, leaving bright red marks that only made the man fuck him _harder._

Vergil's entire body contorted then, already having orgasmed and now so _so_ sensitive, his legs spread _wide_ and his arms pulled tight against his sides and flat to the bed, palms out and fingers digging in _hard_, knuckles pale from the force. His head was to the side and his neck arched, eyebrows furrowed together _hard_ and his eyes squeezed as tightly shut as they could be, teeth bared and biting down on his bottom lip.

The man fucking him leaned down then, sucking hickeys all over Vergil's pecks and licking at his nipples, though Vergil was so stimulated he couldn't really react. Not, anyways, until he bit down _hard_ on him and Vergil's eyes snapped open with a yelp, and suddenly something fiery and defiant was there.

His grip was sloppy but he managed to get a firm grip on the man fucking him, despite his arms shaking he was so strong he managed to pull him flat against Vergil's body, biting his shoulder and neck hard enough to draw blood in retaliation.

It was apparently all the man needed, groaning and rolling his hips one last time before pinning himself as hard against Vergil as he could, cumming in his ass.

One was left.

But Vergil was so spent, six of the seven invited along were draped out on your couches, naked and sweating and talking amongst themselves while he laid out flat, wheezing quietly as he breathed, you could see the way his ass flexed, unfamiliar with being so aggressively used, and all the bite marks that'd been left on his pecs, thighs and neck were beginning to flare bright red. He was staring at you, his eyes bright and glossy and his lips swollen. 

You cuddled up to him again, and pet his hair, kissing his face and mouth very tenderly.

"How do you feel, beautiful?"

"Good."

His voice was hoarse and quiet, and he tucked his face in against you.

"You're almost done, baby. Just a few more."

He snorted and you felt his breath puff out against your chest.

"Think you can _handle_ it?"

It took a moment but he leaned back, clearing his throat when he looked you in the eye. _"Give me your worst."_

You stepped back from the bed and looked around, pulling a high backed chair from one of the tables nearby and sitting down in it, you had one leg perched high up on the cushion and the other down on the floor, legs spread wide while you rubbed your clit.

The redhead from earlier moved over from the corner of the bed, startling Vergil who had clearly forgotten he was there. He didn't even give Vergil a chance to talk before gently pulling him into another kiss.

You could see the way his toes curled, and he sighed, the small gap allowing the redhead to slide his tongue into Vergil's mouth. One hand gently cupped his neck.

It was strange how the redhead managed to make Vergil look small, all the other men, though large, had still been shorter than Vergil, however the redhead before you was a legitimate tower, at least an inch or two taller than him, and also just as broad as any of the others, able to make Vergil who was towering and when he wanted to be, imposing, look dainty and small, even fragile with the way he was being handled by the redhead.

The redhead slid a knee up to grind against Vergil's still erect cock, and he immediately whimpered, the larger man grinning when he did. He pulled away to murmur against Vergil's soft mouth. "C'mere baby- c'mere, let me make you feel good."

Vergil was still mostly limp, and you watched the way the redhead had to practically cradle him to maneuver him around, so that the redhead was sitting at the foot of the bed and Vergil in his lap.

He didn't need any prep after everything that had transpired not long before, so the redhead gently wrapped his arms around Vergil's ribs and lifted him up, beginning to sink him down onto his cock.

Like the rest of him, the redheads cock was massive, the largest Vergil had ever taken, real _or_ fake, and you could tell, the more he took the higher his legs lifted, and his head pressed hard against the redheads shoulder, he grabbed his wrists and dug in, _wheezing_ from the sensation of being filled so tight.

Not only was the redhead not rough, he was the opposite in fact, he was _slow_ lifting and sinking Vergil down onto his cock, his face crammed into the crook of Vergil's neck to kiss and suck at the skin there, crawling higher and higher until he was kissing his face and Vergil was trembling for a reason _other_ than the intense pleasure.

He turned Vergil's face toward him and you observed his profile, his cheekbones, strong jawline, the bruises around his throat, his brows raised and mouth parted softly, the way he deliberately leaned in as the redhead went to kiss him, the way his cock twitched just from that _alone._

He reached up to run a hand through Vergil's hair and- if it were possible- you think that he slumped even further back against the redhead, completely and entirely relaxed as the redhead fucked him gently.

He didn't bother touching Vergil's cock, and you didn't want him to, standing up off the chair and walking over.

He didn't notice you there until he felt you tug the ring off of him, he watched, both curious and alarmed as you pushed them both so that the redhead had to lean back against the bedpost, and _you_ straddled both him _and_ Vergil, lining yourself up and smoothly sliding down to the hilt.

You never got over how good it felt, the curve of his cock pressing against your g-spot, the way you could feel him throb and move, the perfect veins along it, and hearing him whine and reflexively move his hips only added to it, but you pushed him against the redhead and decided to do the work yourself.

You leaned all the way forward so your mouth was in his ear and as you bounced you whimpered and gasped. "Vergil! _Vergil oh-!_ Oh you feel so good baby, _fuck-!"_

He had moved his hands away from the redheads arms and grabbed your hips, desperately hissing as, now unrestrained, he rapidly climbed to his second orgasm, you and the redhead not far behind.

Vergil was the first to let go, cumming with a desperate keen, and you, bouncing on him while frantically rubbing your clit came next. The redhead however took a minute.

He cradled the now limp Vergil in his arms and kept fucking him for a little while longer, enjoying the way the jolt made his body stiffen and relax repeatedly, until finally he managed to cum, kissing Vergil one last time.

You didn't particularly bother with cleanup after all of that, figuring you'd all deal with it in the morning, instead you gently pulled your sweet boy up into the center of the bed and curled up against him, the redhead wrapped around you _and_ him, and Jade on the other side, the others falling into whatever haphazard setup they wanted.

Vergil looked- _soft_ now almost, his eyes fluttering gently as he stared at you, arms wrapped lazily around your hips.

You opened your mouth to tell him something but there was an- unfortunate- interruption.

"Hey, wasn't there an eighth guy that was supposed to have a go at him?"

"Yeah I- uh- got a little- overzealous..."

There was a chorus of laughter and giggles, and you smiled, feeling Vergil curl in against you and tuck his face into the crook of your neck. You pet his hair and as he drifted off he dreamt of nothing, having the deepest, and most peaceful sleep in over a decade.


End file.
